What Happened to Her?
by Mia Anime
Summary: One day Lucy got a phone call from her famous mother who asked her to do a photo shoot with her in Britain, while Lucy was trying to find a way to confess to her crush, Natsu. What will Lucy choose and what will Natsu's answer be?


Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am 16 years old. My mother (in this fanfiction she is alive and well) is a fashion editor for a magazine and was a former model and my father is a police. I am a Celestial Spirit mage from FairyTail. I have blonde hair, deep brown eyes but I don't have a curvy figure. I guess I'm pretty shy and a nerd, but I have really good friends. That's it for introductions I guess.

Normal POV

Lucy woke up to a bright light shining through her window. Time to get up, she thought. She took a quick

shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and wore a simple blue shirt and jeans. Eh, I don't even

have a figure to show off anyways, Lucy thought. Lucy wasn't the prettiest girl in town, with pimples here and there, and still having braces. F*** puberty she thought as she grabbed her keys and headed to FairyTail.

On Lucy's way to the guild, she thought of her friends. Levy, a petite bluenette and also a bookworm like her. Erza, she has an amazing body with a smart brain. Wendy, she was adorable and also smart. Gray… Actually he would be pretty hot if he didn't strip so much. And Natsu, the guy she has a crush on. Lucy's planning on confessing to him soon, when she has the courage to. Well they were best friends and she thought that he would at least know a teeny bit of her feelings towards him now… although he is slightly dense.

As was heading towards FairyTail, her cellphone rang.

"Moshimoshi?" she asked.

"Hello dear Lucy, this is your mother."

"Mother! I haven't talked to you in a while! What do you want to talk about?"

"Ah well, you see for a project for our magazine we are doing something called, 'Former models and daughters' photo shoot and since I was a former model and you, my darling are my daughter, so I think you should come to Britain and stay with me for a couple weeks while we do the shoot and have some mother daughter time. Sounds good?"

Lucy was stunned. A photo shoot in _Britain _with her famous mother on one of the most popular magazines in the world. Even though she knew she wasn't all _that,_ but hell yah, I am so going there, she thought. Wait… what about Levy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu…?

"I'm sorry Mama, but please let me think about it. I will call you back when I make my decision."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be expecting your answer in less than 3 days. Bye bye now."

"Bye." _Click. _What am I going to do? Lucy thought hard. Then she made her decision.

Natsu's POV

I was sitting on a table showing everyone my new and improved dance moves when Lucy walked through the guild doors.

"Lushiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Where were you!? You missed my new dance moves!"

Lucy just smiled and walked to an empty table looking deep in thought. What's with her? I walked over to her table and plopped down right beside her with my arm casually around her shoulder. Heh, she blushed. Then Lucy suddenly stood up and quietly asked me,

"Can we talk quietly for a couple minutes?" her face was turning red.

"Of course Luce! What is it?" We walked outside and behind the guild where no one could hear or see us (like those sly dragon slayers).

"I-I uh l-l-like," she kept on stuttering. Lucy hardly ever stutters, she has a big vocabulary full of words I never even heard of. This is getting weird.

"ummm I-I like y-you." She finished her sentence.

"Cool! I like you too!" Who wouldn't like Lucy? She's a sweet, smart, and kind girl.

"No-o, I mean _like_ like you in a romantic way." Her eyes fell to the ground. Oh sh**, I am SO not used to this. Lucy is a great girl… Although she wasn't that strong and not very pretty either. I really don't know what to say.

"Well, um, I think you are a wonderful person Lucy, but I'm just not that into you." And you're totally not strong or beautiful I thought in my head.

Lucy looked shocked. Oh no, did I just say that aloud? She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not strong or beautiful! How shallow are you Natsu?!" Holy shiznits. Did she just yell? She never raised her voice. I began to smile because I never seen this side of her.

"How DARE you smirk when you just broken someone's heart you bastard!" Lucy then slapped me right across the face and stomped back into the guild, leaving me speechless.


End file.
